The Biostatistics Core provides expertise to the Leukemia Program Project in the areas of statistical design, patient randomization, analysis, data management and programming. Personnel supported by the core have extensive experience in biomedical collaboration and actively participate in research planning and reporting of results. The Core has access to good computing resources and statistical software packages (SAS, BMDP, etc.), database management software (FoxPro, Oracle, SIR, Paradox, etc.) and graphics software (SAS/Graph, Harvard Graphics, etc.) necessary for efficient and effective support of the program project. Investigators are also linked through a BANYAN microcomputer network which provides convenient electronic communications.